Say My Name
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: Sawako and Shouta started dating for weeks but made no progress at all. So what happens when she accidentally drinks sake? Read to find out!SawakoXShouta Warning:First Fic
1. First Names

**Title: Say my name**

**Summary: Sawako and Shouta started dating for weeks but made no progress at all. So what happens when she accidentally drinks sake? SawakoXShouta**

**Warning: This is my first fic so please go easy on me and sorry if it's bad or have a lot of mistakes. Well, I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still and never will own Kimi Ni Todok or the characters. I'll have the 3****rd**** season of the anime aired already if I did…**

* * *

><p><strong>First names<strong>

It was a normal night for them. Ayane, Chizu and Sawako were eating ramen for dinner as usual at Ryu's place and they were headed to his room. Chizu started to talk about ramen again.

"And then, when I tried the ramen at the old lady's place…it was SOO SALTY, Nahahahha!"

Sawako, Ayane and Chizu kept laughing until they reached the door to Ryu's room. Chizu opens the door roughly as she couldn't be bothered to knock. Ryu was there as usual, eating chips while reading comics on his bed lazily. Shouta sat on the floor beside the bed and looked up as the girls appeared behind the door.

"Yo, Ryu! We're hang out here for a bit and I wanna borrow your games,"

Ryu nodded with his poker face on and flipped his comic. Chizu grabbed his game at the table and sat down. The two girls entered as they excuse themselves into the room. Shouta's eyes met with Sawako and they blushed. Seeing this, Ayane smirked and thought of how cute and innocent they were.

"Chizu, could you get some drinks for us? I'm kinda thirsty from the ramen we ate." Ayane said to the brown haired girl.

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec" Chizu stood up and headed for the doors

"Oh, I'll help you then" Sawako got up from her seat

"It's fine, I can get it myself. You can just wait here with the rest" she replied with her usual cheery grin.

The room became silent. The only noise was Ryu eating chips and the couple fidgeting on their seats, who were obviously avoiding eye contact with one another. Ayane glanced away from her magazine at Sawako and Shouta. She flashed her evil grin and thought of a plan. It's just fun to tease people sometimes, especially the couple infront of her.

"So...how are you guys doing? Now that you're a couple I mean…"

It was a casual question for her, she didn't expect a big response or anything, knowing how they would have a slow-paced relationship.

"E-Ehh?",They were startled by Ayane's sudden question.

"Well, it's been a few weeks since you two hook up and all that. Something must have happened at least." Ayane laughed at their faces blushing shades of red.

"K-Kazehaya-kun and I are doing fine, really," Sawako waved her hand in reassurance towards her friend.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry for Kuronuma. Actually, I accompanied her home a couple of times before" Shouta scratched the back of his head thinking back of the times they walked together, side by side.

"Wait a minute, you two still call each other's last names?" Ayane stopped Shouta's thoughts, curious at their progress.

"Well,yeah. I guess we aren't really used to calling each other's first names yet"

It 's true, Shouta really did try a lot of times to call his girlfriend's first name but no matter what, the only success was the first time they had a proper conversation with each other. The year before on the flower garden at school.

"Ano ne, you guys dated for weeks already so you should at least be able to do this much" Ayane crossed her arms, slightly disappointed at their progress.

"It's fine Ayane-chan, things will work out eventually" though Sawako said that, she and Shouta couldn't help but feel depressed thinking they're at fault.

_It's my fault for not trying harder…_

They both thought of the same thing. But for Sawako, she didn't even tried to call him by his first name and she was reflecting on herself.

_W-What if Kazehaya-kun feels disappointed in me all this time?...No!...This time, I will do my best!_

Sawako gathered her courage and suddenly turned to her boyfriend, causing him to flinch as she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes shifted down to her lap, at her crumpled skirt that was clenced by her own hands.

"S-S-Sh-Sho" she was trying really hard to let out the lump in her throat.

_Go Sawako! You can do it! _Ayane mentally cheered on her friend. Shouta gulped and waited in anticipation, stiff in his sitting position. Even Ryu stopped eating his chips and looked at her. Sawako raised her head and stared straight at her boyfriend's eyes, trying to find courage in herself. Finally, her mouth opened and she felt ready. Everyone except for Sawako all shared the same thought.

_Could she finally…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~END~<strong>_

**A/N: So…how it it? Bad? Worst ever? Waste of time? I'll be happy if someone even scrolls through though! Since this is my first fic, I dunno if I should continue or not so..It'll depend on any review I get from anyone. Please RnR and thanks for trying my first fic! :)**

**~Alice**


	2. The Worst Timing!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'm not used to being and author and I had to redo some parts in Ch.1 and 2. This chapter actually took longer than I thought. T_T  
><strong>**So, thanks a lot to the reviewers yamelove and GinIchimarusLover23. I'm really happy someone reviewed my first fic :')**

**Hope you'll enjoy chapter 2!~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Worst Timing<strong>

"Shou-"

_**BANG!**_

"HEY,I'M BACK!"

And that was chizu's grand entrance as she opened…scratch that,literally **banged** the door open. She stood by the door cheerily with a box of canned drinks.

"Chizu, you're really…"

Ayane didn't even feel like finishing her sentence. Instead, her fingers rested on the bridge of her nose. She need to scold her mercilessly after this..

"You mean an **idiot**?"

Ryu commented, continuing to devour the packet of chips with his poker face.

"I don't wanna hear that from you, baseball freak!"

"This actually have nothing to do with being a baseball freak…"

"Hah! You just admit it you baseball freak, who's the idiot now?Wahahaha!"

Chizu continues to laugh her heart out, not noticing the depressing air in the room which was actually her fault. Ryu decided to let her win this time, he was quite disappointed too. Just then, '' let out what might be the longest sigh in his life. His head rested on his knees and hands covering his face.

_What was I getting worked up for? This always happens….__**every single time**_

He was even more disappointed than he imagined. Meanwhile, Sawako buried her face on the table. All that courage and effort vanished, just when she thought she can finally call his name…

_I-I'm a failure...I couldn't even call his name. Even Kazehaya-kun tried to call me a lot of times before. And just when I had the courage to do so, I actually failed…_

Sawako was then starting to mutter to herself on how useless she was. Dark auras surrounded the couple as they sigh together.

"L-Look Sawako, It wasn't your fault. You could always try again right?"

"You're right Ayane-chan, I'll work harder from now on..."

Ayane was trying very hard to lighten up the mood but Sawako was still mulling over what had happened.

"Kuronuma, you don't have to work so hard on it. I don't really mind if you call me like always."

Shouta gave his girlfriend the most reassuring smile. He didn't want her be troubled over this so much. Though he did lied a bit about not wanting her to call his first name. He was the one who anticipated her success the most after all. A wave of relief washed over her as she stared at Kazehaya. _At least he wasn't **that** disappointed,_ she thought.

"Yes, thank you Kazehaya-kun!"

Sawako flashed her genuine smile at Shouta, which was actually really rare for her. Kazehaya blushed even though he's seen it most of the time. He really can't get used to that smile of hers. Sawako didn't saw it though, her eyes were fixed on her lap. She couldn't just give up on this issue and was thinking over on how to solve it.

"I don't know why you're all acting weird but I've finally brought the drinks for you all! Here Sawako, one refreshing drink for you!"

Chizu randomly fished out a can of drinks and stretched it out in front of the troubled girl's face. The latter was surprised at the can that seemed to stop her deep thoughts.

"T-Thank you Chizu-chan, I am kind of thirsty from all that..."

"No problem!"

"Oh, I want some too Chizu."

"Ok, one for Yano-chin too!"

Sawako gulped down the whole can of drink to lift her spirits up and in hope of calming herself down. Chizu handed over some for Ryu and Shouta while Ayane took a sip of it.

"Hmm, why is it bitter? Wait…I've tasted this before…."

"Ah, you've got the wrong box Chizu." Ryu said calmly

"What, really?"

Shouta turned his drink around and read the name inscribed on it.

"…100%...Japanese Sake?"

"WHAT? But Sawako already—" Ayane was about to finish her sentence when an eerie laugh came from the person beside her.

"Ehehehe…."

"S-Sawako…?"

* * *

><p><strong>~END~<strong>

**Well, That's it for chapter 2. I was actually going to stop this fic but every reviews prevent me from doing so, haha. So please click the button below to keep this author moving! :D**

**~Alice**


	3. Drunk Girlfriend

**A/N: Well, here it is, Ch.3 of Say My Name! Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did typing it out! (Exclude the wrecking my brain for words part….) I had a hard time deciding what she'll be like as a drunkard, and it turned out that Drunk Sawa was fun to type LOL! Plus this chapter is extra long, yay! XD **

**Thanks again to all the reviewers and please keep on supporting my first fic! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk Girlfriend<strong>

**BAM!**

Sawako's forehead fell on the table from the gravity and her hands dropped by her side. Her coal-like hair fell and covered her face. There was no way to check her condition now or even make sure if she's still conscious or not.

_The __**very**__ eerie laugh couldn't possibly result in anything good_, Ayane thought as she observed the black haired girl warily. She figured Sawako must be drunk from her weird behaviour. The brunette reach out her hand towards Sawako's shoulders.

"Um,Sawako? Please tell me there's nothing wrong—",

"Ehehehe…"

There comes the creepy laugh again, Ayane flinched and retract her hand immediately.

"Wow, she does live up to her nickname(1). Even I felt chills after that…" Ryu said emotionlessly.

"I know, She's been practicing telling ghost stories too!"

Chizu announced proudly as if it was her own success. Ayane sweat dropped, how could the two of them be so calm like that?

"Uh…Should we wait until she's sober or something?" Kazehaya pointed out, his eyes showing how concerned he is for the drunk girlfriend.

"Hmm, I think we should. Drunk people always do unexpected things anyway—"

"AYANE!"

The brunette was cut off again and this time, by the drunk girl who jumped on her. Before she could speak..or shout…Sawako hugged her tightly and they both fell with a thud. The whole room was left speechless by what had occurred in that short time, especially Ayane. She was frozen from the sudden contact and how the timid Sawako had suddenly called her without honorifics too(2).

"Eh,Wha...S-Sawako?"

"Ayane, you're the best friend I've ever had! I love you a lot!"

Ayane blushed, she was really embarrassed and happy. It was the first time a friend said it to her so truthfully. Sawako flashed her sweetest smile with her cheeks red from the amount of alcohol.

"Hey, What about me?"

Chizu was putting on a sad face, impersonating an abandoned puppy. Sawako squinted her eyes at the blurry figure of her tomboyish friend. The Sake seemed to have affected her eyes too.

"Oh, Is that you Chizu? Of course I love you too! Hehe…"

The tomboyish brunette grinned and scratched the back of her head, she was flustered at how bold her friend was even if she was, drunk. Sawako spun her head at Ryu's direction, she began to squint again and figure out who it was. Unknowingly to her, she was mere centimetres away from Ryu's face and his eyes went wide. He was then staring straight at her half-closed eyes before she began to speak again, her speech slightly slurred.

"Hmm..? Who is this now?" Sawako placed her fist on her palm, in an old-fashion-way of realization. "Oh, It's just you Ry—"

Her wrist was suddenly pulled back with another hand over her mouth . The owner of those hands was, of course, none other than her really envious boyfriend. Sawako was currently sitting on his lap with a hand over her mouth and another around her waist. Shouta sighed in relief at how close he was from stopping his girlfriend.

_There is __**NO WAY**__ that __I'm going to sit idly while she calls Ryu's name so easily!_

Well, the poor boy's been looking forward to it since they got together, it can't be helped this time. His hand unconsciously tightened it's grip and a muffled voice soon came.

"Hrrmm!"

"Huh?...WAAH! Kuronuma, I'm really sorry!"

Shouta flung both hands as if a cop had shouted 'FREEZE'. He was blushing after he realized what he did and that his girlfriend was **on his lap**. He was trying to explain himself and ended up stuttering his words.

"Ah…I know that voice…"

Sawako spun around her body shifted halfway to meet his gaze. She tugged on his shirt and started to speak vaguely.

"…Shouta?"

Kazehaya was sure his heart skipped a beat and he felt heat rising up onto his face. She was drunk, he knew that fact. But it doesn't change that she had called him by his first name after all this time. He felt like he could die anytime now and wouldn't even regret it. Meanwhile, Ayane and Chizu were giving a thumbs up to him and were quite pleased themselves. Ryu just smiled for his best friend and Sawako.

"Y-Yeah, It's me. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I feel fine at least." She smiled and replied with her slurry tone.

*sigh* "Good, you had me worried there."

"You're….worried?"

Sawako tilted her head to the side and thought about what he said , _He was….worried?_

'_Hey, What about me?' _She remembered what Chizu said to her before and gasped.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Shouta!"

"Eh?"

"I've always loved you the most!" She giggled innocently at the flustered boy in front of her.

"Wha—?"

The confused Shouta was cut off before he could even reply. And this time, no one even said anything yet. There was a pair of lips that stopped him and it only meant one thing...

She kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>~End~<strong>

**The nickname was meant as how she's called 'Sadako' which matches her creepy laughter.**

**Japan uses honorifics like –chan,-san,-kun,etc which Sawako always used since she used a polite way of speech.**

**A/N: Sorry if anyone thought it was rushed. My head suddenly cleared up and I need to type it out before I forgot, hehe. This took me about 4 hours and I need to sleep now, but it was lots of fun! :D**

**Question: Should I change the genre to 'T' now? I'm not sure so please help me! **

**Look forward to the next chapter and I'vehad it roughly planned as well! **

**Reviewers are rewarded with Cookies! XD**


	4. Not A Dream

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'm not feeling well these days but I need to write another chapter after seeing the reviews I got. I was really happy when I rechecked the fic though, the reviews magically turned from 4 to 8! I actually shouted at my pillow ' I got 8 reviews for my first fic!' Thanks a lot to people who supported this fic, You guys are the best! XD**

**Anyways, here's ch.4 of Say My Name!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Not A Dream!<strong>

Without any warning, she kissed him gently on his lips. Shouta was too shocked to think about what happened and his mind went blank. Sawako finally pulled back and smiled at her bewildered boyfriend before she immediately fell to her side. Her head flopped down on the edge of Ryu's bed and she fell asleep. It wasn't the most romantic kiss and last only a few seconds, but it made the whole room speechless.

Ayane lost her grip on the can of sake and it's content spilled all over the floor. Chizu stared at Sawako, then Shouta and this the action was repeated for several times. A single potato chip fell from the corner of Ryu's mouth as his eyes went wide.

Everyone was left with their mouths hanging out but worse of all was Shouta, his girlfriend's sudden action made him completely frozen on his seat.

…_Huh? Did that just happen? _

All kinds of though went through his head. He couldn't believe what had happened in that mere seconds. Shouta glanced at the unconscious girl and his thoughts finally processed what happened. He tried to calm down but the feeling when their lips brushed was inevitably making him self-conscious. Heat crept up from his neck and onto his face as if changed into a deep shade of red.

_T-This can't be real…Or worse, am I really dreaming this whole time?_

The confused boy ruffled his hair, all those thinking only made him more confused.

"Somebody, pinch me!" he finally blurted out in panic.

He had to agree that it was not the most brilliant answer but the shocked Shouta couldn't even process what had happened properly, much less think clearly. His sudden outburst broke his friends from their trances and Chizu finally answered,

"Okay!" she got up from her seat and went around the table. The brunette finally arrived in front of him. She knelt down slowly and….**punched **him straight on his stomach.

Shouta coughed at the amount of force she put in that single punch. At that moment, the rumour about her strength for beating 99 guys in middle school was proven true by his own body. He held his stomach and gasped for air.

"Wha-What was that for? I said pinch not punch!"

"Really?" she rubbed her chin as if there was an imaginary beard. The powerful brunette shrugs nonchalantly

"Meh, just one difference in letter. It's more realistic anyway! Nahahaha!", She laughed it out.

"That's if you know your own strength…" Ryu stated blatantly.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?", chizu retorted

"I didn't call you an idiot, you said it yourself."

"Uh…. Urgh,I don't care already!", She screamed in defeat.

Ryu grins at his victory in silence. Meanwhile, Ayane sighed at her friend's pointless quarrels and Shouta's confused expression. She stood up and tried to get their attention.

"Alright guys, cut it out. We should really clear the whole thing up now."

The gang looked up at her and went silent, waiting for the short-haired brunette to continue speaking.

"First of all…"

She shifted her gaze to Shouta who looked back curiously.

"**YES, **Kazehaya**,** this is **NOT **a dream. Sawako was drunk and she kissed you, that's the truth."

The flustered Shouta tried to covered his already reddening face with one of his palm. Never had he felt so embarrassed and happy at the same time….

"Secondly, you two." She pointed her fingers between Ryu and his childhood friend, gaining their attention. "You both can continue quarrelling but it's late so we three had to go back now." The brunette used her thumb to fixed their attention at the clock, which was hanging up directly behind her. It showed '10.42 pm'

"Okay, My home is just around the corner anyway. Oh and I clean that up for you Yano-cchi!" Ayane looked at the spilt sake on the floor and breathed out a thanks to Chizu.

"What about Kuronuma?"

Shouta gaze at the sleeping girl beside him and smiled, _she looked so peaceful…_

Ayane looked at Shouta as if he'd gone crazy. "Of course you'll carry her back home. You are a **gentleman **anyway." She flashed a devious grin at him. Chizu burst out laughing, holding her stomach.

"F-Fine! I was going to do that anyway…."

"See? You're acting like one now."

"Like what?"

"A **Gentleman."**

The tomboyish brunette cracked up like there's no tomorrow. She finally fell to her knees and started banging on the floor, chuckling in glee.

"Stop calling me a gentleman!"

Shouta retorted, bothered by the new nickname Ayane made up for him. He walked towards his drunk girlfriend and carefully made her lean behind him. Shouta felt the warmth from Sawako on his back but finally stood up. Sawako mumbled and unconsciously folded her hands around his neck and he flinched in return, blushing already before he took a single step out of the room. He was getting worried on this idea, but had no time to think twice. Kazehaya sighed, bracing himself for the journey.

_This is going to be a long night…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Actually, I never thought I'll get this far with the fic so.….I'm not really sure how to continue this haha. But don't worry, I'll think of something and maybe checked through the real story for more ideas. It'll just take a little longer than usual though, I'll hate it if it ends up with an ugly ending T_T. I think it's going to last for 2 or 3 more chapters. **_

_**Oh and one last thing, I'll won't be replying reviews. But I'm still really happy to get one though! Instead, I'll use the time to write out the fic. You all prefer that anyway right? :D**_

**So, you have to review to help me feel like writing the next chap! XD**


	5. Sweet Dreams, Sawako

**A/N: Yeah..I know this chapter is kind of late…I'm really sorry guys! So instead, I made this extra long! Well, It was actually hard for me to write it since it's mostly Kazehaya's part and I'm still not very good at starting out sentences nicely so I kept repeating'He' …T_T **

**Anyways…On with the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Dreams, Sawako<strong>

"I'm going the other way and **you** are returning Sawako home, you got that?"

The brunette ordered the worried boy in front of her with a blank expression, he sighed in return. He had too much on his mind right now and was answering her half-heartedly.

"Alright, I get it."

"You remembered the way there,right? Don't get lost."

"Alright."

"And don't do anything to the defenceless Sawa-chan."

"Alright….WAIT, I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

"Yeah,yeah, I know gentleman."

She noticed the tint of pink on his cheeks and grinned. Her gaze hovered over the sleeping Sawako for a few seconds before she turned her back from the reddening Kazehaya. The cunning brunette seemed to remembered something and proceeded to tilt her body halfway, she smirked mischievously at him.

"Oh, by the way, if you got into trouble later on, feel free to call me."

She faced back to the road of her destination and waved her right-hand, leaving the puzzled Kazehaya wondering to himself.

_What was that about?...Well, whatever. I have other things to worry about now._

He proceeded on his way and passed several houses with the dimly lit light from lamp post, guiding his way. After a while, silence crept up at the soulless neighbourhood and he stopped on his track. The anxious boy turned his head slowly to check on the unconscious coal-haired girl. Kazehaya stopped abruptly when he noticed his face being inches away from hers. She was sleeping soundlessly that he failed to notice her blissful expression.

_T-That was a bad idea…._

'_**And don't do anything to the defenceless Sawa-chan' **_

"Why did I suddenly remembered something like that?"

Shouta shook his head vigorously and took a deep breath. That evil brunette was definitely making him feel more tortured than he already is. Then, he began to reassure himself in hope to calm his nerves.

"This is nothing, I'll just walk for a while and arrive in no time."

He might look crazy, talking to himself and all, but anything was helpful in distracting him from the current situation. A wave

"That's right, there's nothing to worry about. Just a short, night wal—UWAH!"

Sawako must have heard him muttering as she groaned and shifted uncomfortably behind him. She grasped tighter around his neck and snuggled on the collar of his shirt, earning herself a furious blush from her own boyfriend. The flushing Kazehaya gritted his teeth and sealed his lips to make sure he didn't wake her up and it took a lot from him, now what he could feel her breath on his neck.

"Hmm...Kazehaya-kun.."

Sawako grumbled in her sleep as she found a comfortable position. Said boy flinced at his name but pushed it aside thinking that he must have heard her wrong. This way, he would be able to hold himself back from checking her expression and focus on getting her home safely.

He was determined to finish this quickly and rest up both his physical **and **mentalfatigue. He had enough shock and blushing of a lifetime in a day.

Shouta quickened up his pace and finally arrived in front of the Kuronuma residence, feeling very thankful for his heart that the girl on his back was motionless on the way. He thought on how to hand the sleeping girl over to her parents. Both his hands were needed to hold her up but he could free a hand for a while to knock.

Kazehaya shifted his hands to free one of them slowly, being careful not to wake up the sleeping girlfriend. His free hand was about to rapped on the wooden door when he realized of situation he was in. Sawako's dad, who was **a little** too overprotective of his daughter, would definitely **not** be happy seeing a drunk Sawako on his back in the middle of the night. Scratch that, he was dead for sure if that happens and shiver ran up his spine at the thought.

'_Oh, by the way, if you got into trouble later on, feel free to call me.'_

Shouta immediately grabbed for his phone and dialled a number. It rang once before the caller answered.

"Hey, Mr. Gentleman. That was faster than I thought."

He ignored the newly disturbing nickname and sighed.

"You knew this would happen didn't you,Yano?"

The brunette chuckled from the other side.

"Well, that's what this call is for right?"

"You know, you could just come with me here. It'd be much easier."

"Well, that wouldn't be fun, would it? Anyway I'll explain it to Sawa-papa later, else he'd faint or something."

She giggled at the thought and was sure this would be interesting.

"He would really kill me you know…"

"Quit you whining and knock the damn door like a man!"

He put the phone on loudspeaker, in case he needed immediate help. Mustering up his **little** bit of courage, he clenced his sweaty palms and gulped. As soon as he knocked on the wooden door, a very distressed father slammed the door open. Well, It's too late to run now…

"SAWAKO?"

A wave of relief washed over the head of the Kuronuma family before it was replace with horror. He broke out in cold sweat and pointed his trembling index finger at his daughter, then the man who carried her.

"W-W-What? W-Why is my Sawako?"

"Um..It's a long story really. She might be kind of…well, how do I say this..."

Kazehaya lifted the phone and the caller spoke in plain, clear Japanese.

"She's drunk."

The world came crashing at 'Sawa-papa' and he fell to his knees, mumbling to himself as if his soul had left. Just then, his cheerful wife came and giggled. She pat him on the back and smiled softly at her daughter's boyfriend who did the same but sheepishly.

_Sawako's positive personality must have been from her…_

"Thank you for returning her home Kazehaya-kun. While we listen to your friend's story, could we trouble you again in carrying Sawako to her room?"

"No problem, ."

Kazehaya handed the phone to the middle-aged woman and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and then head towards her small but comfy bed before laying her down carefully. The tired boy was on his knees, supported by his elbow that cupped his cheeks and gazied on the girl he love. A smile crept up to his face as she slept comfortably with peaceful features. Before he realize it, he was already leaning closer and finally….he kissed her forehead gently.

"Sweet dreams…Sawako."

* * *

><p><strong>~END~<strong>

**A/N: I was going to update the Ch yesterday but I'm busy lately…I'm posting it before I'm dragged out the whole day again T_T Plus, Today's My 15****th**** birthday! Yup, 16 December haha, So I really felt like spreading my happiness around, as cheesy as it sounds…LOL**

**All I ask from you guys today is…RnR! And hope you enjoy the rest of the story!~ XD **


	6. Forgotten Night

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for the late updates! I haven't been sleeping much lately and life's just getting complicated for me somehow. I started the fic for fun and when I do update, it kinds of… depend on my moods. But after seeing the reviews and birthday wishes, I couldn't help saying 'thank you' all over again. :')**

**Now instead of saying thanks and sorry I guess it's better if I update, so here comes ch.6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Night<strong>

Light crept up onto the once darken room of a teenage girl. As the usual chirps of birds welcomed the seemingly quiet morning, a certain coal-haired girl shot up from her futon. She stayed motionless in her position for a few moments and checked around her room. Two word finally left her gaping mouth.

"A...A dream?"

The black-haired teen was surprised at herself that it sounded more like a question. She could only recalled hazy images from her dream, or so she think it was. Sawako unconsciously touched her lips and stared off into space.

_It feels so…real…_

There was only one thing that was clear on her mind, whether it was a dream or not, and it was that she kissed him. That simple action that lasted mere seconds. Her thought were however, stopped on it's track.

"Sawako, it's time for breakfast!~"

The soft and cheery call from her mother seemed to broke her trance as she realized what she was thinking. She blushed a deep shade of red and cupped her cheeks, hoping to hide her blush from no one in particular. Sawako shook her head furiously.

_H-how greedy I've become to even dream of something like that with Kazehaya-kun! _

"Sawako?"

Once again, she was pulled back to reality and hastily replied to her mother.

"I-I'll be down in a minute!"

She glanced up at the clock which shows 6.45 a.m.

_Good, Still an hour and half before homeroom starts._

The black haired girl sighed in relief and changed into her uniform. She felt a slight headache coming and a lingering bitter taste in her mouth but proceeded down the stairs anyway. Sawako peered into the kitchen to find her mother humming while preparing breakfast on the stove.

"Um, do you need any help?"

"Oh there you are! It's fine~Okaa-san can handle this."

transferred the food to the plates and Sawako took her seat. She glanced at her plate, a sunny-side up on toast and side dishes salad. The middle-aged housewife took her apron off and sat beside her daughter, preparing to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

They ate breakfast silently, not in an awkward way but they didn't really have anything to say. Sawako brought her plate and moved over to the counter to wash it.

"Oh, that's right."

Sawako glanced over to her mother and assure her she was paying attention.

"Your father left earlier for work. He was still depressed over last night though."

"Last night?"

"Yes, but he'll get over it after so you don't have to worry."

Then it came to her.

_What happened…last night?_

She tried to remember but the more she think about it, the more her headaches worsen.

"Oh, look! It's 7a.m already, didn't you say you were going to water the flowers today?"

Sawako yelped and put down the spotless plate before grabbing her bag hastily. The cheerily mother just giggled and exchanged good-byes with her.

_How could she forgot?_

* * *

><p><strong>~10 mins later, At school~<strong>

* * *

><p>She ran towards the whole way to school and was gasping for air, leaning her back on the shoe locker.<p>

"Hey~Sawako! Mornin!"

Chizu waved her hand with a goofy smile plastered on her face and Ayane just smiled deviously for some reason.

"Morning, Sawako. Are you okay?"

"Good morning Chizu-chan and Ayane-Chan. You're both early today."

"Well, Yano-chin and I are worried about you." Chizu frowned.

"I'm actually more curious about your reaction from what happened yesterday."

The sly brunette confessed plainly, widening her smirk. Sawako tilted her head to the side in an animated way and asked innocently.

"Yesterday?"

Both brunettes froze and checked her reaction again. She was putting her index finger on her chin, thinking again and making 'hmm' sounds. Chizu finally spun her head and whispered, her hands trembling from fearing of what to come.

"Y-Yano-chin, this isn't what I** think** is happening right?"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're thinking the same thing as me no matter how **slow** you are."

"A-Are you sure?" Chizu screamed.

"Well, It was alcohol for god's sake. This isn't really unexpected…"

"B-But, Yano-chin! She turned the whole place upside down! She couldn't just…Wait a minute, did you just call me slow?"

"Yeah, I did."

Despite saying that, Ayane was really concerned on how this is going. They both continued speaking in hushed tones with Chizu's shock screamed every few seconds. Sawako was left wondering to herself, though no matter how hard she tries, she couldn't recall anything at all…only hazy. The two worried brunette was interrupted by a barely audible voice.

"You….forgot?"

The brunettes were stunned in position and stopped their discussion. They dared not turn around and confirm who they feared it was. But their suspicions were proved right when they saw Sawako facing the person behind them and happily called out his name. Sawako was **so** oblivious at times like these…

"Good morning Kazehaya-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>~END~<strong>

**A/N: I just noticed a BIG mistakes. Sawako sleeps in futons! So, to not confuse the readers, please just think that it's a normal bed…I think it's better like that. This chapter's kind of short and less funny than usual, it could only be funnier with the gang I guess. I've already thought of how to end this fic but not on this chapter and how it goes along to the ending (weird huh?) so please be patient. Plus school's reopening soon…Time killer..T_T**

**It's kind of too late for this but…Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all! **

**Hope you enjoyed another ch. Of 'Say My Name' and RnR since it makes me guilty for not updating! XD**


	7. Mixed Feelings

**A/N: Finally, I'm a senior at school and that means…more homework and studying T_T. Well, that's school life for me. No use complaining, which I do almost everyday. **

**Anyways, here's ch.7 of Say My Name!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed Feelings<strong>

For a few moments which seemed then like eternity, the teens were lost in their own thoughts. The two brunettes sweating with anxiety as they wait for either one of the couple to utter a word. Sawako fidgeting on her spot but soon became worried for every second she was not replied. Kazehaya's mind went blank. A strange feeling washed over him as he stared down at the wooden floor, he just couldn't face her right now.

"Kazehaya-kun? Are you…alright?" She asked in a worried tone as he snapped back to reality but still avoiding her gaze.

"G-Good morning….Kuronuma."

Shouta tried to smile, but the pain in his eyes showed it all. His head tilted down again to avoid her eyes. Sawako knew something was wrong and tried to check his expression but he turned away. Somehow his emotions were in disarray and he didn't want her to see him this way.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go now."

He walked past the confused Sawako before she could even utter a word and hasten towards their classroom. She didn't know what to say as her eyes loomed over where he had once been standing. Several questions popped up but

"Sawako…." Chizu started, but nothing seemed to be able to comfort her then.

"I…I'm going to water the plants."

The grip on her bag tighten before she dashed out without a second thought. The brunettes sighed and headed to class solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>Class 2-D<strong>

* * *

><p>The lively class was bustling with giggles and laughters from every group of students. Kazehaya dragged the door open and stepped inside. But he was immediately noticed by one of his many friends, Jo, and stopped on his tracks. He stopped joking around a group of students and stretched his arms enthusiastically to wave at Shouta.<p>

"Hey! Kazehaya!"

Everyone in the room looked over happily at the sound of his name but stopped themselves from saying anything when they saw his really dark mood. Except for Jo that is. The overly excited class joker placed his arm around Shouta's neck jokingly and chatter away.

"Well, I thought you'd never come! I have many things to tell you!"

Hearing no response, Joe was curious of what happened to the usually cheery Kazehaya Shouta. "Hello? Kazehaya?" he waved his hand infront of him but still no response. The whole class sweatdropped and thought of how brave, but at the same time **stupid** thing he did. Joe finally leaned to the side and glanced at Shouta's face. He retreated back instinctively and hit some tables on the way.

"W-What happened to him?"

Kazehaya had too much on his mind. He walked a few steps on his chair. The room was silent as they observe his weird behaviour.

**BAM!**

They all flinched as his head literally banged the table. A group of guys spoke hushly to each other.

"H-Hey, did something happened to Kazehaya?"

"I don't know but it's best uf you don't talk to him for a while."

"W-Why's that?"

"Well…let's just say he can be a **little **bit scary according to his moods…"

The horrified classmates quickly took their eyes off the moody teen. Kazehaya sighed and thought to himself about what happened before. Realization came over him as he remembered how unreasonable he was. Kuronuma was just worried about him and he was acting cold towards her.

"Aargh!What's wrong with me?"

Shouta ruffled his hair in annoyance as a couple of people around him were shocked at his sudden outburst. Calming down, he gaze at his hand, remembering the warmth of her touch the night before.

"….Sawako.."

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the School building<strong>

* * *

><p>Watering can in hand, Sawako proceeded to sprinkle the multi-coloured flowers. She watched as the droplets of liquid formed on each petals. Bending down, she placed the watering can on the ground, her coal-like hair barely brushing the dry soil. Her fingers softly caressing the a small flower , a white daisy withering away.<p>

"_I-I'm sorry, I have to go now."_

His voice slightly stuttering and the hurt in his eyes, avoiding her gaze, still lingered on her mind.

"Tell me…did I do something wrong?"

A drop of tear flowed on her cheeks as she fought the urge to cry. Her eyes brimming with tears as another drop threatened to fell down.

"Sawa-Chan!"

She yelped in surprised and turned to see Chizu running towards her with the other brunette, currently walking in her own pace.

"C-Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan…"

"Err…well Sawako, class is starting soon so…"

Chizu started hesitantly, unsure of what to say as she scratched the back of her head. Ayane sighed at Chizu's failed attempt to cheer her up. She folded her arms and looked straight at her watering eyes.

"Did you calm down already?"

Sawako took some time to think about her question and nodded.

"Good, because you know we'll always be here for you."

The smart, brown-haired teen gave a reassuring smile. Chizu burst into tears and her favourite handkerchief snuck out of her pocket. She shook her head up and down vigorously, agreeing with her. Sawako was touched by her friend's kindness and smiled. She couldn't give up now, not when her friends are supporting her.

Sawako brought up both her palms and slapped herself on her cheeks simultaneously. The two brunettes grinned at her action. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to stop her tears. The next moment, her eyes showed determination as she smiled at them.

_There must be something I can do…It's not going to end like this!_

* * *

><p><strong>~End Of Ch.7~<strong>

**Alice: Any opinions on the chapter?**

**Chizu: Y-Yoshida-cchi! You're the nicest person I've ever met! *sniff***

**Sawako: Yeah Ayane-chan, you look so cool there!**

**Ayane: It's nothing really...hehe.**

**Shouta: I look so moody….**

**Alice: It's my fic and you're moody to begin with. =D**

**Shouta: ….*pouts***

**Ryu: I'm not in this chapter at all…**

**Alice: Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon. I'll let you say the last words then.**

**Ryu(actually excited): Ok… Th-**

**Chizu: THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

**Everyone: …**

**Chizu: What?**


	8. Bad Day

**A/N: So sorry for not updating a long time. Well, school has just been depressing lately. With being a senior and all, things just became busier by the second and don't get me started on my marks. =.= Anyways, I know some of you had probably even forgot the story or doesn't even remember at all…I just hope the readers enjoy this fic though. **

**I don't own Kimi ni Todoke, and here's Ch. 8 of Say My Name!~**

* * *

**Bad Day**

"Urgh…"

Who knew being a teacher was such a pain? Kazuichi Arai, homeroom teacher, grumbled on his way to his class. He didn't feel well these days and somehow felt tired like something was disturbing his sleep. The eccentric teacher shivered at the thought and dragged his legs towards the door to the class.

He slid the door open with annoyance and all eyes were on him.

"Huh? What're you all looking at?"

Everyone seemed to catch the look in his tired eyes and sat down immediately. Some were already whispering about.

"Uwaah…Pin's in a bad mood!"

"Don't make him more irritated. Or else, he'll make you suffer with him."

He heard that. They were all either talking about him, or just feeling restless because school is starting. Whatever the reason was, it was not helping his weariness.

"All right you idiots, stop talking. I'm marking attendance now." He scratched his head and scanned the whole room. There were apparently, **three** empty seats. Now, who is it that's making his life so hard?

"So, anyone know where those three are?" Pin asked the whole class and they replied with silence. He looked down at the attendance file, checking name by name.

"Hmm….it's Yoshida, Yano and…Kuronuma?"

Kazehaya flinched at the name but feigned ignorance as he stared outside the window, cooling his mind off. Pin wasn't that blind though, he wouldn't let a chance like this pass. He walked towards his desk with the file over his shoulders . Meanwhile, the whole class watched them carefully as the tense atmosphere built up between them.

"Oh~What do we have here? You know what happened to them, **Kazehaya**?" He tapped his desk and smirked. Kazehaya shoot a glare at him but ignored his question. Pin, however, took it as a challenge and wanted to continue annoying him.

"What? Did you have a fight with your girlfriend or somethi—"

**BANG!**

He was interrupted by a slam of the back door, revealing two breathless blonde and then a coal-haired girl. Chizuru held down on her knees to catch some breath.

"SAFE!" Chizu cheered as she looked up from the ground to see the startled faces of her schoolmates and the homeroom teacher. "—or not…"

Sawako came in the room and bowed her head, still gasping for air.

"S-Sorry we're late, Arai-sensei…"

She immediately notice the person sitting beside the teacher, it was Kazehaya. But he didn't even spare a glance her way when they entered the class. She looked down towards the cold floor and had to stop her own depressing thoughts.

"Well, I **am** a teacher, so I **have **to punish you guys." Pin smirked. But, there was only one thing floating around the mind of class 2-D, some sweat dropped.

_**Now**__, you're acting like a teacher?_

"Hmm..What should I make you all do…?" He flashed his evil grin as he thought of what to do with them one by one. That is, until his eyes landed on the quiet girl of the class, Kuronuma. Pin believed that he should ask her advice on his current conditions and maybe, 'exorcise' whatever is the cause. However, he couldn't ask Sawako for help if he punished her, right?

"Eh…Well…Yano! Yoshida! You two go and stand in the corridor, now!"

"What? That's punishment for grade schoolers!" Chizu whined.

"Well, at least it's not something crazy." Ayane sighed. "But Pin, what about Sawako?"

"Huh? Oh, I have to talk to her about something after school." Pin answered.

"O-Only me? D-did I do something wrong?" Sawako stuttered, all kinds of thought came to her mind as she panicked.

_M-Maybe I failed my exam? Or that he's going to inform my parents because I came to class late…_

"Relax, This Pin-sama isn't a bad person." He pointed his thumb at himself, flashing a smile of reassurance while tapping her shoulders lightly. Sawako nodded with relief. Ayane and Chizu gawked at the cheesy line he must have taken from an old movie.

_I must have looked too cool just now, they're all frozen from my awesomeness! _

His laughter roared through the whole class as his students were rendered speechless from his eccentric behaviour.

**BAM**

The homeroom teacher's self-praising thoughts were stopped by the sound of fists banging on the table, it was Kazehaya. He stood up with an intimidating air and the look of distaste, the thought of her alone with Pin somehow annoys him.

"I…was the one who made her late for class. Instead of her, I'll do whatever you say after school. Secondly, could you **please stop** **touching her**?"

They were all shocked at his sudden outburst. The Kazehaya everyone knew never snaps so openly. Pin's eyes went wide, for the years he'd known him, this has never happened before.

"Huh? Oh right, my bad," Pin quickly retract his hands from Sawako's shoulders. Then, nobody dared to utter a word.

"W-Well, homeroom is over so…I have to go now!" And with that, he quickly dashed out of the awkward silence in the class.

Kazehaya realized how he retorted to Pin and slump to his seat again. He was once again irritated at himself for acting selfishly. Sawako, on the other hand, was actually having her hopes high.

_Maybe…maybe he still cares after all…_

* * *

**After school**

* * *

The bell rang and class ended as usual. Though the whole time, Sawako kept stealing glances at Kazehaya whose mind was wandering off as he gaze out of the window.

"—Kuronuma!"

"E-Eh? What is it teacher?" She snapped out of her trance and turned towards the teacher, a down to earth aged woman who apparently doesn't believe in ghosts or anything supernatural. She fixed her thick glasses and repeated her words.

"I want you to help me move a few things to my desk in the staff room. You may bring a few friends along for help."

"Oh, alright."

Ayane and Chizu took that as a signal for them to come and help Sawako. They lifted the piles of papers from the table and was about to head out from their class when the coal-haired girl looked back to find him gone from his seat. Kazehaya Shouta was nowhere in sight. She was fighting the urge to drop the papers in the corridors and searched every corner of the school for him.

But…what could she say to him?

…_Sorry? _

But what is she apologizing for exactly?She didn't even know what she did wrong. A thought came to her mind.

_Maybe…..It was all just a misunderstanding?_

She couldn't be so sure in her assumptions but she knew that by doing nothing wouldn't help at all.

"Sawako? Are you all right?" Ayane asked her worriedly and Chizu turned to look at her too, both showing concern. They knew Sawako have a lot in her mind.

"Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan, I…could still fix this right?" She looked at them, eyes brimming with determination.

Ayane smiled, the meek girl she knew has learn to stand up on her own. Sawako is starting to think positively now, she noted.

"Yes, you can. That's why we're here to help you." She took half of the papers in Sawako's hand and Chizu did the same.

"Now go and fix him up!" Chizu cheered with a thumbs up.

"This time, I'll properly convey my feeling for him."

She turned on her feet and dashed to his side.

* * *

**~End Of Ch.8~**

**Alice: Well, seems like I disappointed some reader…hope they'll still read the fic though.**

**Pin: Nonsense! Now that Pin-Sama is here, all the female reader must be fawning already! *Gasp* I'm such a sinful man….**

**Alice: …So…Who wants to do the honours? **

**Pin: Did you just ignore this handsome man?**

**Chizu: Me, ME! Pick ME!**

**Alice: Chizu you did it on the last chapter… poor Ryu…**

**Ryu: …*sitting in the corner***

**Chizu: Really? *pouts***

**Pin: Seriously, you guys are ignoring me?**

**Alice: Hmm…since Sawako is already the main character, how about Kazehaya this time? **

**Pin: Ok, that's it!**

**Kazehaya: Sweet! I'm going to do my best…..*inhale* *exhale***

**Pin: PLEASE REVIEW TO SEE MORE AWESOMENESS OF PIN-SAMA!**

**Kazehaya:….seriously? What's with this fic and constant interruption?-_-"**

**A/N: YES, My one week holiday is coming soon. Which means, I should have time to type some of this fic. The funny thing is, I finished the last chapter but I find it hard to continue from the chapter 6 onwards. Depressing moments aren't really my thing I guess, ahaha. Oh and I hope Kazehaya is not too OOC, I tried to make him act like normal but he's kind of hard to read sometimes so pls reviews so I can improve on writing this out. Like the recent Ch.65, I actually screamed at the ending ".!" a bit dissapointing for me T_T.**


	9. Eccentric Teacher, Distressed Teen

**A/N: I manage to update quicker this time, yes! XD Well, it's all thanks to the reviews I got, you're all just so nice to support my first fic. This fic finally hit 20 reviews! Now, I have something to brag about to my sis…hehe just kidding! XD**

**Well, I'm in quite a rush so here's Ch.9 of Say My Name~**

* * *

><p><strong>Eccentric teacher, Distressed teen<strong>

Kazehaya mindlessly dragged his feet towards the staff room. Well, some time alone would probably be good for him too after all that had happened…

"_I…was the one who made her late for class. Instead of her, I'll do whatever you say after school. Secondly, could you__** please stop touching her**__?" _

He stopped on his tracks and blushed at the memory. The whole day had just been too complicated for him and now he just **had** to say that infront of Sawako.

_What was I thinking, getting angry over something stupid like that? Wait, what would __**she**__ thought about it? _

Kazehaya cringed at the thought as different scenarios unconsciously played through his mind, all of which ended up with her looking **very **displeased or maybe even disgusted. His face seemed to show different expressions of either being **really** gloomy or simply wanted to die right there and then. Unknowingly to him, there were a few spectators who happened to passed by , every single one of them shocked at his random actions but decided to not disturb the depressed teen. He finally ruffled his hair, hoping those horrifying thoughts would be gone.

_Alright, first I have to calm down….she wouldn't have hated me __**that**__ much right?..._

_**DING!**_

"_**IS THIS DAMN THING FINALLY ON?"**_

"_WAHH!" He thoughtlessly screamed by the sudden loud noise that seemed to come out of the announcement speaker directly above him. _

_W-Wait, that voice is…_

"_**P-Pin-sensei! It's already on , and you just screamed for the whole school to hear!"**_

_Then came a voice of a very distressed student who cried in horror. _

"_**Haah? You could've told me earlier, you idiot!"**_

"_**S-Sorry Pin sensei!"**_

The teen seemed to quiver in fear as he apologized. Poor guy…

"**Ahem! Well, since I finally get this thing on…This Pin-sama orders my number one subordinate, Kazehaya Shouta, to hurry the hell up to the staff room! Wahahah!"**

_**DING!**_

And…there it goes. The usual immature act of Kazuichi Arai, **twenty-five** years old, homeroom teacher. Kazehaya swore his younger brother was less childish that that fully grown adult. He sighed and continued to walk on his usual pace towards his destination.

_**DING!**_

"_**Oh, and before I forgot, you better be here in five minutes Kazehaya! Or else my mouth might 'accidentally slip' and announce to the whole school about a certain five-year old boy's embarrassing moments…. Well, that is all, Mwahaha!"**_

_**DING!**_

A vein popped out of Kazehaya as his mouth twitched in irritation.

"So you think you can blackmail me everytime huh? I'll come running alright…"

His palm turned to fists as he gritted his teeth and dashed towards his eccentric homeroom teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>At the staff room<strong>

* * *

><p>Pin looked at his watch and chanted, a sly grin clearly shown on his face.<p>

"Four minutes fifty-eight second…Four minutes fifty-nine…"

**BAM!**

And there was Kazehaya, catching his breath as he slid the door open, the staff room empty except for Pin and himself. One of his hand on the door and the other, wiping his face off the sweat. Pin gave him a smug smirk.

"Well, you actually made it in time, and here I was choosing which **wonderful** story to share with everyone…Wahahaha!"

"What do you want?" He asked with a cold and icy tone, ignoring his taunt.

"Hmm you see~ since I didn't slept well last night, my back's been aching." He moved his arms around casually to emphasized on his tired shoulders.

"And?" Kazehaya replied, he knew what was coming.

"SO, you have to massage my shoulders of course! Now, start working my minion!"

Kazehaya snapped, but decided not to sink down to his level. Instead, he plastered a smile which turned out to be very eerie with his seemingly dark aura and a vein popped on his head.

"If that's what you want…"

Shouta cracked his knuckles threateningly and walked towards him.

"Huh? W-Wait Kazehaya!"

Too late. Kazehaya used his elbow to grind against his shoulders as the screaming teacher fell to the floor.

"WAAA! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"You asked for it!"

"I didn't, you idiot! You're the one who's acting all cool protecting your girlfriend even when you guys were fighting!"

"We are **not **fighting!"

"Then? Don't tell me you're sulking by yourself….Wahahaha!"

Kazehaya cursed the eccentric teacher's sharp intuition and couldn't retort at all. Who'd ever thought someone like **him** could always, one way or another, read through people's problem easily? Now if he just didn't act so stupidly...he could have a slim chance to passed as a **normal **teacher.

_But what he said is true…all this time, I'm just angry over something so stupid…I-I even hurt her then._

He was reminded of the time when they parted at the before school starts when her eyes reflected confusion and hurt at the same time. Kazehaya balled his fist and was angry at himself now for hurting the one most important to him, his own girlfriend, Sawako.

"If you've got nothing to say, I'm going."

Kazehaya headed for the door, his mind blank except for the thought of her who could have cried even now. 'Because of me' he reminded himself over and over again.

"Wait."

Pin stopped him before Kazehaya left the room and he turned around. He threw a key at the teen and spoke.

"Go and lock the roof for me before you go home. You can cool your head there for a while or something. There shouldn't be anyone there now, anyway."

Kazehaya looked at him for a while before a smile spread on his face.

"Yeah, thanks Pin." And he closed the door.

"Cheh, you think it'd be that hard to know what you're thinking? You've been troubling me for **ten** whole years you stupid brat…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: And that's the end of ch. 9...any comments?<strong>

**Pin: So, you finally recognized my talents huh? I am the star of this chapter! Wahaha!**

**Chizu: What's with him?**

**Ayane: Ignore it...just...pretend you hear nothing...**

**Sawako: Umm..well, Pin-sensei.**

**Pin: What?**

**Sawako: Actually...the whole chapter is from Kazehaya's POV...**

**Kazehaya: Yeah, Pin. This may even be the last time you'll show up . *grin***

**Pin: *shock* W-What? **

**Alice: *nods nods***

**Pin: N-NOoooo (feel to his knees in shock) If...If it's going to be like this...Oi Kazehaya! I'm going to be the main character from now on!**

**Kazehaya: WHAT? That's not going to work!**

**Pin:...Kuronuma, did you know that when Shouta was six, he-**

**Kazehaya: WAAAA! **

**Alice: ...You DO know that i'm the one who decide wheter you show up or not right? It's MY fic after all~ ._.v**

**Pin: NOOOOO!**

**A/N: Well I noticed that reviews I got are usually nice or even funny at times so thanks to all the reviewers once again and I'll update soon!...well at least I hope I will... I updated this chap at night and there's school tomorrow so…I just tried to fix the spellings and stuff. Please tell em if there are some errors i missed.**

**Review if you love Pin for the last time! Wahahaha~ XD**

**Pin: I'm not dead yet, dammit! **


	10. Reaching You

**A/N: Alright, so this is the second last chapter for the fic since I have another one saved. Oh and sorry for not updating for a while, I have writer's block you see and exams. Well, hope you enjoy Ch.10 of Say My Name~ :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reaching you<strong>

The coal-haired girl ran up the stairs without catching a single breath. She doesn't even know where her feet brought her. There's just one thing on her mind.

_Where are you, Kazehaya-kun…_

She was reminded of the school broadcast and was headed to the staff room when she collided with someone and fell. She look up to find Ryu in his baseball uniform and a bat slung over his shoulder. He wasted no time in bending down and reaching out a hand.

"…Sorry, are you alright?"

"S-Sanada-kun! I-I'm fine, thank you."

She took his hand and got on her feet. Then as Sawako was about to left off again, she noticed Ryu looking at her with a questioning look. She had a feeling he was going to ask something and as the usually polite Kuronuma Sawako, she couldn't just leave him there even if she **is **in a hurry. After a few seconds of silence, she finally spoke hesitantly.

"Um…Is there anything you need Sanada-kun?"

Ryu was surprised as if thinking that she just read his mind. He scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, I was thinking of asking you the same thing since you look so troubled…"

"E-Eh?"

Sawako thought for a moment, her head tilted to the side from thinking of anything she could ask him. Then an idea popped up in her mind.

_That's right, if it's Sanada-kun, he may know where Kazehaya-kun is…_

"A-Actually, I do have something to ask you!"

"Ok, go ahead." He simply said.

"Do you know where Kazehaya-kun is?"

He racked his brain for where Kazehaya might be. That is, until he was reminded of what just happened minutes ago.

"Ohh, I saw him heading towards the roof before…he might still be there by now."

"R-Really?" She beamed as hope filled her once again.

"Thank you, Sanada-kun!"

With that she ran towards her destination, the roof while Ryu smiled and headed to the baseball field. As she finally reached the door to the roof, she took in one long breath to prepare herself.

_This time, I will clear the misunderstandings_

Sawako opened the door, the wind blew past her coal-black hair and she could see the sun starting to set in a beautiful orange. But, that wasn't all that catches her attention, it was Kazehaya-kun sleeping against the railing. But her feet moved on its own and she was now standing right in front of him. She bend down, her face inches away from him and she made sure not to wake him up. He looked peaceful, as if all the problems they faced never happened at all. Sawako could feel her heart flutter with just being there, with the person she's always loved. Her mouth fell open and she whispered the what she'd held back all this time.

"Shou…ta.."

Somehow, she just felt she could say it now…

"Kuronuma…?"

"Huh?"

She looked up only to have her eyes meet with his and she was once again reminded of the distance between them. Sawako panicked, her face flushed with different shade of red.

"U…"

"Huh?" Kazehaya was now confused.

"Uwaaahh!"

The coal-haired girl moved back hastily, as if she'd just seen a ghost. Kazehaya could only sweat dropped as she hit the railing at the other end of the roof, unable to say anything.

"Y-You were awake?" she blurted out while holding the back of her head which hit the railings.

"Well, I heard someone calling me…"

Her face was becoming redder than ever. She panicked, not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm sorry!"

He was taken aback by her sudden apology. But she was determined to continue, thinking that she might as well say out what she intended to after finally having the chance to talk it out. She closed her eyes and clench her skirt.

"I'm sorry to wake you up and…and…I'm sorry if I did something to make you angry…"

Kazehaya's eyes went wide as he saw her tremble in place.

"Please don't hate me…."

She trailed off, hot tears now streaming down her cheeks. Sawako waited, for him to snap at her or anything like that but it never came. She could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. Finally, he kneeled in front of her and pulled her to a hug.

_W-What? But I-I-_

She panicked, not knowing what to do.

"No, It's not your fault…and there's no way that I would ever hate you!"

"B-But you were…a-avoiding me you look hurt." Sawako fought the tears that threatened to fall but failed as she began to sob.

"I'm sorry, you did nothing wrong, really."

"It's true, I was a bit disappointed at first." He paused. "But after some time, I came to be angry at myself for acting so childishly. I…was the one who was scared of being hated by you."

_Ah…so that's it. _

The hands that wrapped around her became tighter.

_Kazehaya-kun…I wonder…what kind of expression are you making now?...Are you feeling sad?_

Sawako pulled apart and gaze at his face. He was blushing, and his eyes filled with mixed feelings…anxious, sad, fear, embarrassed…just like **her**. She placed her hands on his and their eyes met.

"Just like Kazehaya-kun said, I…would never hate you. Even if you're childish, you're still you. The Kazehaya Shouta…that I fell for." She smiled in between tears.

Kazehaya was speechless for a moment as he took in what she said and then, he finally had his usual smile on.

"Haha, I'm so stupid for worrying." Kazehaya chuckled, finally the weight on his mind was gone. He fixed his gaze back at the coal haired girl as she gave one of her rare smile. He couldn't believe that she hadn't notice how her smiles could make his heart flutter so much.

"I…love you Sawako." He reached out and closed the distance between them.

It was a simple kiss out of whim but he was glad that she didn't reject him. He pulled back and saw her completely reddened face.

"T-That, W-What just-" her mind broke as she flustered for words. Kazehaya kept gazing at her as she didn't stop panicking and murmuring to herself. An idea came to his mind.

"You know…that wasn't your first…" he decided to tease her with a grin.

"W-What? W-What do you mean?" she was completely shocked.

"Yesterday night, when you were drunk. You initiated it first." He simply said.

"I-I WHAT? A—S-So embarrassing." Sawako shook her head as she covered her face with both hands, attempting to covered her already blushing face. She couldn't say anything else as she felt the embarrassment of her life. Kazehaya chuckled.

Finally, our voice reached each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Chizu: *sob* Waaahh, that was so sad and touching!<strong>

**Ayane: Really? Well, not bad for the shy couple I guess *smirk***

**Ryu: *nods***

**Sawako and Shouta blushed.**

**Ume: What? Are you serious? I hated it *pouts***

**Chizu: okay…who let the jealous girl in? *vein popped***

**Chizu: Don't worry Ume, you still have Pin…**

**Pin: What's this? I'm really sorry young girl but your feelings for me could not be returned yet again.**

**Ume: WHAT? Who says I like you, stupid teacher! Arrgh, I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving.**

**Sawako: Ah, Ume-chan…come again next time *smile***

**Ume: *blushes* I-I don't want to hear that from you! **

**Alice: Okay, okay, that's enough. Since we are already nearing the end of the fic, I guess this time Kazehaya gets to finish off.**

**Shouta: O-Ok…*cough***

"**Sawako, will you marry me again if we get reviews?"**

**Sawako: Eh? *blush***

**Shouta: Pin you idiot… cut it out with the voice mimicking! **


	11. Say My Name

**A/N: So it's the last chapter now. I just want to say thanks a lot to people who reviewed, fav ,alert or read through. Since it's my first fic, I'm really grateful for the support and hope I'll improve with the next fic I'll wrote from now on. Oh and sorry for not updating for a long time sometimes… guess life's just been getting busier but I'm really glad I manage to finish It till the end. **

**I don't own Kimi Ni Todoke and hope you enjoy the last chapter~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Say My Name<strong>

Kazehaya opened the rooftop door and stepped back instinctively when two blondes landed in front of him with a thud. They fell simultaneously that Chizu was beside Ayane, both groaning in pain. Behind them was Ryu, leaning against the wall across the door, looking as sleepy as ever.

"You guys…What are you all doing here?" Kazehaya spoke as a vein popped out on his head.

"Huh? O-oh Kazehaya! We were just…um…you know…" Chizu hesitated to answer and looked pleadingly at Ayane for help.

"We were…We were looking for you two! I-Isn't that right Chizu?" She turned to Chizu, trying very hard to avoid the doubtful look from Kazehaya. Sawako just stayed quiet, wondering what happened as she watched her blonde friends sweat bullets.

Kazehaya sighed, '…_how obvious could they be?'_

Then, his mind came to a thought. '_Since those two tried so hard to make such a __**nice**__ story….why not play along with it? Consider this a punishment of some sort…' _

"Ryu?" Shouta grinned as he called out to his friend, making sure he was at the very least awake.

"Hmm?" Ryu answered, still feeling half-asleep.

"Were you guys '**waiting**' for us?"Kazehaya crossed his arms. The two blondes may not be a good liar but Ryu is the worst out of anyone he's ever met, or maybe he just didn't remember all these things as usual.

"Oh…we—….." He paused as his mouth hang open, trying to remember the things he should have said. Ryu turned to his childhood friend instead.

"What were we doing again?"

"**..!" **Chizu half-screamed as she spelled out every word irritatedly. She was trying to reply in a hushed tone, which most definitely failed and that everyone could hear it **crystal clear.**

"Oh.." He replied, ignoring her annoyed face and instead, giving Kazehaya his long awaited answer.

"Yeah, What she said." Ryu answered monotone as usual while pointing lazily at Chizu.

Ayane face-palmed at the duo that seemed similarly slow at times. Kazehaya looked at the three of them and sighed again, _maybe he should stop…._

"Look, we ask Pin to held you back after school so that you two can clear up all the misunderstandings. Anyway, you guys were **SOOO** gloomy before—OW" Chizu tried to explain normally but was stopped by her accomplice, Ayane, as she jabbed the talking blond with her elbow.

"He doesn't need to know that!"

"E-Eh? I thought he knew…" They both exchanged words with a hushed tone, not noticing the threatening aura coming from the currently angry boyfriend.

…_I changed my mind_

"**So**… you two were the ones who told him to have his 'minion' massage his stupid shoulders?"

The two girls gulped at his eerie expression, completely different from the usual 'refreshing' Kazehaya Shouta . They could almost see the menacing aura around him as he crossed his arms and towered over them. To make things worse, he was smiling. That eerie smile as his mouth twitched in annoyance which showed how hard he was trying not to snap right there and then.

"It's fine isn't it…?" Sawako's meek voice stopped the awkward silence between the gang. Everyone turned to give her the spotlight. She hesitated to speak as all eyes were locked onto her.

"I mean…we did clear up the misunderstandings before and Pin-sensei must be trying to help us too?"

The two brunettes shook their heads and thought 'No,no, that's impossible….he must have been irritated by something and just want to mess with others' peaceful life.' But Sawako kept her smiled and looked straight up at his eyes. Kazehaya was caught off guard by her innocent expression and blushed. His anger seemed to disappear as she stared at him.

That smile could kill him one day….

"Y-yeah…I guess it's fine." He covered part of his mouth, somehow hoping his cheeks would cool down soon.

Just then, the two blondes sighed in relief as they didn't have to face their punishment. Ayane winked and gave a thumbs up to Sawako.

_Nice safe, Sawako!_

Sawako, however, just tilted her head and smile. The clueless girl didn't realize she just saved her friends from the hell that was awaiting them…

"Now that everything's settled….We're eating ramen at Ryu's!" Chizu pumped her fist to the air, changing the subject at the same time before 'you-know-who' changes his mind.

"Ehh? But we just ate ramen yesterday!" Ayane whined, hoping the calories won't show in her stomach from eating ramen continuously. Though even when she knows the consequences she will still follow her in the end everytime.

"That was yesterday! **Today**….I'm gonna eat beef ramen with the side dishes!" The cheery blond announced proudly as she stood with high spirits. Ayane sighed knowing that nothing could stop the energetic brunette now. She sighed in defeat and followed behind her friend. Chizu grabbed Ryu and dragged him by the back collar, he didn't seem to care though as they were approaching the stairs.

"…Oh right, I separated the boxes of drinks so you wouldn't mix it up again Chizu." Ryu grinned at her mistake which actually started this whole problem.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose you baseball idiot!" She retorted back at him and pouted.

'I am **so** going to drag him down the stairs later!' Chizu smirked deviously at her plan.

That leaves the couple alone at the roof. Sawako fidget with the hem of her uniform as she faced down to the floor, unsure of what to say. Kazehaya saw through her uneasiness and held out his hand with a smile forming on his lips.

"Let's go, Sawako." He flashed his smile, ones which were reserved only for her.

At that moment, Sawako was glad that her effort and courage help clear up the misunderstandings. She looked up at him, his warm smile contagious as always and soon she was affected too. The coal-haired girl wondered how her heart could beat so fast by just simply having him say her name. The fluttering feeling never left them as she took his hand.

"Yeah, Shouta."

* * *

><p><strong>Chizu: Waa it's over! <strong>

**Ayane: C-Chizu, don't cry ok? It's a happy ending afterall…**

**Sawako: Y-Yeah, we're only here for a while to help Alice but….but…It's been a lot of fun… :')**

**Chizu: *sniff* y-yeah I guess we did have a lot of fun here….**

**Kazehaya: Wahh, it looks as if we're going to die or something….O.o**

**Ryu: No, not really, we'll just be helping other authors or go back to our real job….**

**Pin: Let's go already, Pin-sama won't show up here anymore but I'll be there in the real story… Wahaahha!**

**Kazehaya: You know…you've been losing a lot of screening time there so it's the same either way…**

**Pin: *gasp* N-noo! I want to stay here, at least there's free cookies! **

**Alice: Okay, okay calm down people and thanks a lot for the help :')**

**All: No problem! **

**Pin: (For the cookies!)**

**Alice: Hmm so for the last time, please do the honours guys! :)**

**All: Thanks for reading this fic and also the support from the readers! *cough* reviews please! *cough* XD**


End file.
